A Birthday Party through work and thieves
by Sabilandako
Summary: Today was supposed to be his rest day, but his work begged to differ. So, England had no choice but to finish those. He really didn't expect the others to barge in and steal his things in the middle of his work, so what he needed to do now was to get those back. Who knew that it would lead to a birthday party? ( full summary inside :) )


Full Summary:

All England wanted was to have this day as his rest day. But no, paper works were being mean to him and wouldn't let him have his sweet peace time. So what should he do? Grudgingly do it of course. But then, those bloody nations kept on showing up, and then his valuables kept on being stolen. Well, now what he needed to do was to get those back, and have a...birthday party at the palace?! Ah… His work could wait... Definitely.

* * *

**Hello!**

**So, this would be a short (late) birthday-fic for our dear England!~ I just typed this on a whim after Yuna (theSardonyx) told me to save another birthday plot for later. And what do you know, that plot has the genre of Tragedy and Hurt/Comfort. Haha but since I am such a good being, I decided to just write this instead: a short humorous (I don't know if this is funny for you guys) fic. :)**

**Well, once again, Happy (Belated) Birthday, England/ Arthur Kirkland/ Britain/ or whatever the nations and the fandom calls you!~**

**(Haha Happy (belated) St. George's day too!~)**

* * *

Spreadsheets, word documents, paper works, economic and country files, table and graphs, computation problems.

In short, work.

That was all what accompanied Arthur Kirkland, or England as you would put it, on this fateful day. No matter how much he wanted to spend this day at peace, he still couldn't do anything but to finish this mountainous pile of papers. All he wanted was to sit on his cozy couch and read a Shakespeare's novel; a warm cup of tea on the round table beside him. All he wanted was just to play with his magical friends, and to tend to his plants and flowers at his garden.

But apparently, he couldn't.

England grumbled tiredly as he put away a sheet of paper on the neat stack on his left. Once done, he extended his hand to get another paper on the still way-too many unfinished work of his. But before he could even bang his head on the table out of frustration, the doorbell rang.

England once again grumbled, spewing soft curses all the while. No, he thought, he wouldn't entertain whoever was that. He needed to finish his work, and no one would even hinder him.

But still, he couldn't.

He heard a loud 'BANG' downstairs, and he immediately face-palmed when his mind registered that the person who rang his doorbell a while ago, that _someone _who was now nearing his study room_, _was no other than America. And Alfred just burst his front door off of its hinges.

"Bloody hell, Alfred, you just destoyed the front doo-" and before he could even finish his shout of dissaproval, the door to his study suddenly opened. And yes... It was torn off of its hinges too.

England glared at the new- arrival, but the other just gave him the widest grin he had ever seen.

"Yo Artie~ Haven't seen you in a while, huh?" The American greeted as he cheerfully bounced in front of the table the Brit was working at; leaning casually near the smaller nation.

Arthur squinted his emerald eyes at the loud American; subtly pressing his back at his chair; uncomfortableness starting to form from his and America's faces being mere inches apart.

"What do you want, you prat? And can't you see I'm working here?" He asked irritably, but America just laughed loudly before pulling away.

"The hero's here to celebrate your birthday!"

...What...?

And what America got in response was just a blank look from the older nation. And then it changed into shock when England's eyes landed into his calendar on the edge of the table.

April 23.

Oh... He forgot that it was his _own _birthday.

"Shit, Artie, you didn't even remember that it is your birthday?! Geez, don't you think your old age must be the reason for that?"

"Sh-shut up! It just s-slipped my mind because of m-my work! And I'm not certainly old!" He shouted; a large blush forming on his cheeks. America 'tsk'ed louldy as he eyed the stack of papers England was currently glaring at. Then, the American hummed in disapproval.

"No no no no... This certainly won't do. Artie, get up and get dressed. Let's eat outside! Leave your work and let's have some fun!" He said cheerfully, effectively dragging the unsuspecting nation away from his seat.

The Brit yelled loudly from being jerked away from his chair; already preparing himself to feel the hard ground. But well, America's arms and chest surprisingly have their use now.

England blushed deeply from their yet another close proximity with each other before pulling himself from America's embrace with a huff. Once away, he looked exhasperatedly to the still-grinning hamburger loving man.

"Alfred, look. How many times have I told you that my name is not 'Artie'? Nor 'Iggy', if you must?"

"2,598,642,422..."

"Well, make that 2,598,642,423 now. And please, I have a work to do..."

America pouted immediately, his eyes transforming into that of a kicked puppy. Oh, he knew that England wouldn't be able to resist that. Ha! Maybe it was a win for the mighty hero?

Apparently not.

England weakly shook his head; America's downtrodden face still imprinted on his mind. But, he kept his resolve even though he almost agreed to go out. Almost.

"Sorry Alfred... I really need to finish this... Now, is it okay if I continue on my work?"

The American in question just harrumped dejectedly before slumping back out of the Brit's study room. Once he was sure that America was already downstairs, England sighed tiredly at the man's actions. For being a superpower, he could be quite childish sometimes. Ahh... Scratch that. It was almost always.

Thinking about that, the Brit walked to his window to see if the young nation had already drove away, only to see the American car still on his driveway. A few minutes had passed and finally, the bespectacled nation was already outside talking to a floating polar bear and was walking back to the car with something on his hands...

Was that a _large box_?

England blinked a few times before he saw America and what's-his-face (Canadia, was it? Oh wait, Canada!) finally driving away. Surely the box was just his imagination? Yeah...

The clock ticked suddenly; alarming the blond nation that he almost spent thirty minutes with Alfred's presence. He sighed again; glaring at his mountainous paper works.

'I need some tea... I should probably make some...'

But he couldn't.

For when he walked downstairs towards the kitchen cupboards, there was nothing there.

His _large box _of tea was missing...

* * *

_'Hello! It's the Hero! I'm not available at the moment, as maybe I'm playing BAMF games, or maybe I'm eating those delicious hamburgers, or maybe I'm annoying Artie right now. Just leave a message for the mighty Hero!~'_

England growled at the reciever, hoping that America would die with his glare. And the 'bloody git' was really annoying him now.

He tried again calling the American's number for the 2,598,642,423rd time; his free fingers impatiently tapping on the paperwork-covered table of his.

"Come on, git. Answer! Or better yet, bring my tea back!" He all but shouted again; emerald eyes glaring intently on his papers.

"And you Frog and Teutonic wanker, what the bloody hell are you doing here?" He asked fiercely, not even bothering to spend a glance at the two snickering figures on his door.

_'Hello! It's the Hero! I'm not available at the moment, as maybe I'm playing BAMF gam-'_

And finally, England gave up and threw his phone on the door, barely missing France's ear.

"Mon cher, why so angry?" The French asked; his voice having a taunting tinge (and a little bit of a shaky one from the island nation's weapon of destruction that was the Brit's phone) to it. The figure beside him just 'kesesesesese'ed before slinging an arm around the agitated Brit's shoulders.

"What the hell do you want, tossers? And that bloody git stole my tea! You hear me, _my tea!_"

"Augenbrauen, come on, don't be angry! Let the yank have his fun~ And you're asking us why we're here especially with my awesomeness? Ha! We came to celebrate your Birthday!"

And then France and Prussia got another blank stare from the island nation. It only just changed into that of surprise after England's eyes swept towards the calendar. Again.

April 23.

"Mon Dieu! You forgot your birthday again?!" He asked incredulously as he fiercely shook the Englishman out of his stupor.

"Wha-?! Gaah! Bloody frog! Stop shaking me! And I did not forget it! It only slipped my mind because of these bloody works!" He shouted as he send deadly glares towards the two, and as he desperately tried to hide his blush from his and France's yet another close proximity with each other.

'Gits. Do they not know '_personal space_'? And... Wait...'

"Where's the tomato airhead?"

France and Prussia immediately stopped whatever they were doing (read: teasing and forcing the green-eyed man to get away from his work and be drunk) to stare at him impishly.

"You mean Tonio? He's downstairs and awesomely stealing somethi-" and then an elbow to his awesome ribs.

"What Prusse meant is, dear Espagne is stealing some time to use your bathroom."

The Brit stared at them suspiciously before waving the both of them off. He turned again towards his work to at least finish one-eight of it.

"Whatever. But you want to celebrate my birthday by drinking and getting hammered? Tsk. Sorry, but no. Kindly leave me alone. _Please._" He gnarled, especially the last part, and the two thirds of the Bad Touch Trio did nothing but just to comply rather begrudgingly.

"Oui oui. But Angleterre, if you want no one to disturb you, I say you have you front door fixed. And this room's door too." And with that, the two stalked back downstairs.

Once he was sure that the French and the Prussian were already downstairs, he looked again on the window.

And there he saw the laughing Bad Touch Trio with each of them holding _large boxes_.

England blinked again, and this time, their car vanished from his driveway. He had a nagging suspicion that he should hurry down and look what was on those boxes, but surely, that was just his imagination... Right?

"Uuugggh. This is bollocks..." He muttered; his stomach desperately calling out for his tea; and his mind dismissing the box thought.

He has a jar of coffee there somewhere on his cupboard, the one America left in place of the tea. 'Maybe I could drink the coffee- Oh good heavens no! I'd rather die than drink that... Water would be enough... I should drink some.'

But still, he couldn't.

For when he opened his cabinets, there was nothing. He was sure that whatever he was looking for were just there early in the morning; innocently sitting inside _three large boxes..._

Oh... All of his mugs and cups which were placed into those boxes were missing...

* * *

The heels of his hands were resting rather hard on his emerald-eyes as he constantly groaned in frustration. He was currently facing a lots of it, really. 'Bloody gits...'

He had still not completed one-eight of his paper works, and now he couldn't drink his tea. What was worse was that he couldn't drink anything at all! They really got the nerve to steal his dishwares... And his front door was busted off, not to mention the door to his study too! What he least needed right now was someone to appear and disturb him again.

But well, what you needed the least was what you would receive the most, says the author.

For four callings instantly reverberated throughout the second floor of his house.

An 'England!' containing a stern German accent, 'Ve~ Mr. England!' with a bubbly Italian tinge, 'Tea bastard!' along with some curses with an irritated Italian voice, and one 'England-san...' with a meek Japanese accent.

England couldn't help but bang his head on the table. Repeatedly.

Suddenly, as his head was embracing quite lovingly the table, he felt two strong hands embrace him from behind his chair, making him yelp.

"Mr. England!~ Happy Birthday! Veee~" Italy cheered, not quite letting go of the blushing Brit.

'Personal spaaaaaaace! Don't leave meeeeee!'

"Hello Italy, Japan, Romano, and Germany... What brought you here?" He asked formally, but on the inside, he was already ripping his hair out.

"Hello England-san. We came here to ask if you want to go out with us. Since it's your birthday after all..."

England sighed, feeling Italy being forcefully tugged away from him by the older Italian. Well, at least his personal space was back again. And at least he was reminded that it was his birthday. Again.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Romano dragging Italy out of the study room, all the while cursing Germany with Italian words. The poor German just sighed at their antics. Thinking that it was already none of his business, he turned towards Japan with a forced smile.

"Ahh... I'm sorry Japan, Germany, but I can't really leave. I have tons of work to do, if you can see... Maybe next time though?"

Japan and Germany nodded understandingly before bidding him their goodbyes. From downstairs, he could hear Italy's cries and Romano's curses. Wow, they could be quite noisy, huh?

The exasperated Englishman looked outside the window again, and yes, his four visitors were already walking towards the car.

And was that two big bags being carried by the Italian brothers...?

Meh. Probably not...

But that really made him more grumpy.

With that being said, England had decided to just buy some tea on the grocery. But, he needed to change his clothes first since his appearnance was far from 'gentlemanly'. (At least according to him. He was wearing a white long sleeved polo with a sweater vest, and he was wearing some black colored trousers and a pair of loafers. But still, according to him, that wouldn't do if he goes out in public.)

England sauntered towards his bedroom, up to the closet. He would really change his clothes and then finally he could buy some tea.

But he found out that he couldn't.

For there was nothing there. All of his clothes were missing.

What just remained there was a very fancy looking tuxedo, complete with tie and shoes.

And they were made in Italy.

* * *

"Comrade, you can be quite scary when you're like that, da?" Russia said as he eyed the screaming Briton on his study. England just glared at him and his companion before giving up on calling Italy and or Romano.

"Yes whatever. Now what do you want?"

"Just stopping by to ask if you want to celebrate your birthday?" The larger man asked while smiling, which made him more even childish now that his trench coat was not on his body.

"No, thank you," then a subtle look to the calendar to see that it was April 23, "If by 'celebrating', you mean 'becoming one' with you right? So, no." He said with a huff, and a small blush probably from forgetting that it was his birthday again.

"..."

"Really, Russia, really? That's what you really mean?!" He asked with wide eyes, quite scandalized that he got it right. And Russia smiling more sweetly really didn't help at all.

"Aiyaaaahhh. Come on, ahen. He's just joking. We want to treat you on some restaurant, ahen."

"..."

"H-he's not joking! L-look! He's doing his infamous laugh! And you expect me to come with you?!" He said, taking a step away from Russia who was now creeping even China out.

"Don't act like a child, ahen. And Russia, please stop laughing aru." The oldest nation said with a sigh, but he couldn't help but stare at a stuffed toy of a panda on one of the shelves on England's study. Talk about not acting like a child.

"Ummm... Sorry, but I already got enough problems. By the way, Russia, where's your coat?"

The Russian giggled softly before looking at the vodka under the desk of England. So he too couldn't help but drink on a whim, huh? "I left it on the coat rack downstairs, comrade." was what he said.

"O-okay... Now, please, can you guys just come back next tim- I mean, just call me _first_ if you ever decided to come back..." _'But please, really, don't...'_ He said with another long sigh, making the Chinese and the Russian nod before walking back downstairs.

And once again, the Briton looked outside the window, only to see Russia and China walking down their car.

And was that his imagination or Russia really was holding two coats? He recognized the one as the large man's trench coat, but the other, he was sure he saw it somewhere.

Well, not that he cared anyway. So, England looked back again on the papers like it personally offended him. Which it really did... Anyway, the Brit just face-palmed with a groan before going to the bathroom to change.

He was definitely going to the grocery to buy some tea by all means even if it meant using the tuxedo. It was his country after all, he could do whatever he wanted.

After changing his clothes, England sauntered back downstairs to get his coat. After all, that was where he left his wallet; on one of the coat's pocket.

But he couldn't.

For when he went to the coat rack, his coat was missing.

Now, he instantly recognized the second coat which Russia was holding a while ago.

* * *

'_Happy Birthday, runt! Since you didn't want to leave your damn work, you have let others steal your 'prized' possessions. Well, we have those as our dear hostages. So, you need to go to the palace to get them... Safely... Well, happy birthday again, wee bunny!~'_

That was what Arthur heard from the voice mail his brother, Scotland, have sent him. It irked him so much; from his teasing voice, to the message. Oh, how he wanted to strangle those 'bloody gits' with their own intestines until they choke up. How dare they steal from the mighty British Empire?! That was just preposterous! Nobody had managed to steal something from him and got out unscathed.

Well, that was until now.

He was a fool, really, to let those nations barge into his house and then steal his things. He could have stopped them, but all he did was stare outside the window thinking that '_Nooooo. They definitely didn't steal anything from me. Those mysterious bloody things they were holding were just my bloody imagination...'_

England deeply sighed; massaging his temples with his twitching fingers. What had he done to deserve this? He was just working with all of his hatred and then the others just came to disturb and annoy him? Considering that today (April 23, he reminded himself) was his birthday. They really hated him huh?

And then, suddenly, his mind drifted to the Scot's message. He was supposed to go the palace to get his kidnapped belongings. What was in the castle to make it their hideout base?

And then it clicked inside his mind.

His Queen and the Prime Minister were with him yesterday, asking and bugging him what was his favourite color, or what was his type of music. And then they asked too what he wanted the most as a gift, and then on what were his favourite food. They also asked what was his favourite theme and the most pleasant type of lighting on his opinion. They really juiced out the answers out of him yesterday, just for what? For him to suspiciously think that they were doing it for a supposed-to-be-surprise birthday party?

And he was right. Everyone had conspired with each other to throw him a party at the palace. And they did it by stealing his things and then making him retrieve those in the castle. Heh, they really didn't know the word 'subtlety', do they?

'But at least _everyone_ tried their best to celebrate my day. And thankfully, for once, I'm not alone toda- No. I am definitely not alone in the first place. I just merely wished to be alone...' Was what he told himself, but he didn't realise that he was now smiling the widest smile he could ever put up.

But those thoughts aside, what England needed right now were his mugs and his tea. And then his wallet and his normal clothes.

…And maybe, a birthday party prepared by those thieves and their henchmen?

Ahhh. His work could definitely wait and rot for all he cared.

And then, another smile gracefully sat on his lips again as he drove out of his driveway.

* * *

**So yeah, a short one-shot that probably didn't made any sense for you guys!~**

**Review? I really treasure those :))**

**Happy Belated Birthday England! And St. George's day too! :3**


End file.
